


Breathe

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Extended Scene, Far From Home spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter and Loki being friends, Slight Peter whump, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cos that's my jam, soft friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Far from home SPOILERS !!!!!Extension from that scene where Peter is in the train, all banged up.A familiar trickster god sits next to him, and helps the very angsty Peter unload.Peter and Loki friendship set in Far from Home, for all your needs :)





	Breathe

Peter was hurt. As he lay in that train that went who knew where, and he felt like crap. Not only he was badly hurt physically, broken and bleeding and bruised everywhere, but he felt he had only made bad choices lately. It was hard to breathe.

Everything was piling up. His back hurt, his lungs hurt and all of his body was complaining. He’d been fighting, thrown into walls, he’d hurt himself in each and every way possible, kissed the floor so many times and his back had broken so many buildings – and then he’d been run over by a train. It was a miracle he was still in one piece, that he could stay awake.

And apart from that… He felt so stupid. So deceived. He’d fallen for a trick and had given Mr. Stark’s legacy to a relative stranger who had turned out to be an actual villain. An actual villain who had now all of that technology, an access to almost limitless military technology and reality warping techniques. And he, the friendly neighborhood spider man, had helped him become this super powered monster, helped him further this complicated lie. The weight of what he’d done made it even harder to breathe.

He put his banged-up head on the head rest behind him and closed his eyes, dead to the world.

But not for long. There was someone on the seat next to him, someone that had made no noise someone that could be a threat, someone…

Familiar green eyes greeted him with a little smile.

“Ah, it’s just you.”

Loki pretended to be offended.

“Just me? You wound me, Dear Peter.”

Loki was just wearing a loose black blouse and some black pants. His hair was longer, his face looked more emaciated, but it was clearly him. There was something calming about that, the familiar face of Thor’s mischievous brother, who winked at you at you and did stupid pranks to the “greatest defenders of Earth”, but ultimately he was a bit of an underdog like him, someone who had made a lot of wrong choices, but who was still there.

Loki was somebody he could always talk to, he was somebody that never judged, somebody that didn’t have crazy expectations for him, who understood that one could be wrong… Loki was a nice person under all the disasters and all the horrors. He gave Peter hope, in a weird twisted way. Helped him breathe.

“I mean,” Peter started, trying to fix the supposed slight “that you’re not a threat. Which you could be, I guess, because you’ve fought like all my friends. But not me, so I… I don’t know, man. I trust you. Even though my trust is been placed in wrong places lately…”

“Yes, I’ve heard you had a run-in with another adept man in the art of illusion making. And uses green in his contraptions and doesn’t even need magic… I have to admire his style.”

“But he deceived me! Don’t compliment that guy, he deceived us all!”

“Yes, sometimes is the only way you feel you can avenge your hurt pride, all the times you’ve been looked over…. I did deceive all of Asgard for a bit, although nobody much got hurt. I just put my dad in a nursing home.”

Peter drew a small smile. Chatting with Loki was a very welcome activity after the most stressful holidays he had ever lived in his entire life. Loki’s shenanigans distracted him from his pain, both physical and mental, and Peter knew, somehow that this was why Loki was talking about it. They’ve met briefly on several occasions, usually Loki helped out but only a bit, sometimes he just made the Avengers work a bit harder but he hadn’t done anything super villainous in a very long time.

“He’s so much worse than you, you have no idea. You always make for it, somehow. And you’ve never tried to kill me! You help.”

“I may have gone soft with age, that is true. Or maybe I’ve realized that you get more applause and love being a savior than a villain.”

Peter looked at the god curiously, realizing something:

“I thought you were dead. How come you’re not?”

“I honestly don’t know, dear Peter. I woke up, my neck was broken…” There was a lost look in Loki’s expression.

“I thought that was fixed with the timelines.”

“Time-travelling gives me a headache. I think we are both too tired to discuss that.”

Peter was indeed too tired, and it was nice to find someone he could share this with, without the exhausting weight of responsibility being brought up every two seconds.

“Tell me about it! I was stranded in space, ceased to exist for five years, came back from the dead, had to watch my mentor die… And when I was going on holiday, after all that work, when I was supposed to rest and tell the girl I like that I like her…. Elementals! Alternate realities! Advanced technology in a pair of shades! Mind-numbing realities! I just wanted to have a fun holiday with my friends. I’m so tired, Loki. So tired. I just wanted a holiday.”

“Yes, I understand child. I’ve died three times in what feels like minutes. Do you know how much that hurts? And every time you come back it feels like you have less strength. I want that holiday too. Somewhere cold and calm, without too many tourists. Like Canada.”

“Or Scotland.”

“Or Trondheim.”

“Trondheim?”

“Is a city in Norway. Has the northernmost tramway of the world.”

“Sounds pleasant, dear Peter.”

There was a calming green warmth in his arms, and Peter smiled. Loki magic was better magic than others. He didn’t know why Loki had such a soft spot for him, but he was glad it happened, glad it was there.

“I can’t heal you all the way up because I’m still coming back from the lands of the dead.”

“I still don’t…”

“Somewhere out there there’s an alternate Loki who wasn’t killed by Thanos. That Loki, sadly, is not me.”

“Then maybe somewhere there’s a Peter who wasn’t fooled by Quentin Beck.”

“And maybe a Peter that’s… a jazz drummer, perhaps. Or a Peter that dresses up like Rihanna and sings Umbrella in front of a captivated audience.”

Peter laughed, having recovered his smile for the first time in a long while. That was fun. The idea of him in dancing around dressed like a lady doing a choreography with umbrellas suddenly made him forget, even for a moment, that he’d been lied to, hurt, separated from his friends, that he’d given away a dangerous weapon… Nope.

In that moment there was only him, Loki and all the alternate Peters Loki could come up with. It was a fun, calming moment, until he fell asleep on Loki’s shoulder and was able to finally rest, a bit improved from the wretched state he’d been in when he came into the train.

Loki made it so Peter had a deep sleep, so no matter how much he was moved he wouldn’t wake up, not until he was properly rested. That was why he didn’t wake up until he was in that cell in the Netherlands, why he had slept for so many hours. He was still very troubled by everything that had happened, but that moment of calm and that friendly ear had helped him heal from all his wounds.

Maybe they couldn’t count on Loki to be the next big hero, maybe they couldn’t count on him to be all self-sacrificing and honorable…. But he was great at telling stories, and lying, and doing little tricks of magic that helped those he deemed worthy.

*

When all was said and done, Mysterio was dealt with and his own name cleaned, there were some tickets given to Loki, by one smiling Peter Parker, when they met in a café in New York. Loki couldn’t help but grin.

“Trondheim.”

“I’ve left word that we are not to bothered, under threat of not helping out ever again. And I’ve invited some of your friends, too!”

Two familiar faces peaked from the café door.

“My dear Nebula! Lang!”

Nebula and Scott were there, ready for a holiday too. Nebula was wearing a nice hat – one that would make the others girls say “oooh that’s nice” and was a gift from Kraglin. Scott was giddy.

“And some of my friends, too.”

Ned and MJ, who’d been on a nearby table, came over and introduced themselves. MJ shook Loki’s hand for too long.

“I’m such a huge fan.”

Peter smiled, an honest big smile directed at Loki.

“For a real holiday this time.”

Loki returned the happy gesture.

“Fun with friends, even for those who have made wrong choices.”

It was a great holiday. MJ and Nebula became concerningly close. Scott took a million of stupid pictures.

The bad days were in the past, and they could finally smile, enjoy themselves and get ready to save the world the next time.

Peter could breathe, and see his breath and was eternally gratefully for that, for Loki, for all those crazy people around him.

Just for being able to catch his breath.

Just for being allowed to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked!!
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
